M'oafka
by Eternal-Dark Flame
Summary: Vegeta finds that his son can be full of suprises. Mostly GotenxTrunks with a bit of BulmaxVegeta. Shouenen-ai. Rated T for some swearing.


Dark-Flame- I figured it was time that I put Goten and Trunks into another uncomfortable situation. Though I have to say that this one isn't as uncomfortable as it is unique. I'm going to be telling this one from Vegeta's perspective again. I'm also trying for a more serious tone of this story. So review and tell me what's up. But I have to say thanks to Caliboy and KuroDemon who've been helping me out since I started this little venture. So here's to you two.

Disclaimer- Yeah I still own nothing. Rub it in why don't you…

M'oafka

The sun had long since set over West City, otherwise known as Satan City. It was the time of night when most people believed that The Great Saiyaman would be prowling around the streets fighting the good fight. Vegeta was a wiser man than that however. Of course personally knowing the Great Saiyaman did increase your knowledge of these things. And judging by the time Vegeta figured Gohan was doing one of two things at the moment. Either he and the Great Saiyawoman were having some "superhero relaxation time" as they referred to it. Or he was letting Chi-Chi finally drill his school textbooks into his brain. Of course Vegeta suspected the former. Not that it needed through inspection to figure out how much "relaxing" they were doing. Then again it was really none of the prince's business. Thank Kami for small favors. Now if he could only figure out how to unmake his son's romantic life, for lack of a better term, his business he'd be just fine and dandy. At least the current example wasn't as extreme as the last time he'd gotten that shoved in his face.

Goten was once again staying the night at Capsule Corporation. The reason: Vegeta had several suspicions but none of which he felt the need to confirm. They were on the couch in front of the T.V. and Vegeta had been fortunate enough to catch them in one of their less "personal" moments. His mate had absolutely pestered him to spend time with his son. He had of course refused on the grounds that while Goten was there his presence was completely pointless. However she could be… persuasive… So he found himself awkwardly entering the living room to find them watching T.V. He joined them on the couch and strangely enough they invited him to watch the movie they were viewing. So Vegeta stayed, only involving himself in their conversations when they spoke to him. Otherwise he watched the movie. It was damn near over now and the flickering light from the television was the only light source in the room. Through the dim light Vegeta could see that the boys had once again created a picture of perfect innocence without really meaning to. Goten had fallen asleep with his head on Trunk's lap, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Trunks also had his eyes closed and Vegeta might have pegged him for asleep too if it weren't for his hands. Trunks's right hand was intertwined with Goten's left while his left hand was softly running through Goten's messy black hair.

Vegeta sighed. Honestly he wasn't sure what to think about the whole thing. The only thing he was sure of was that his presence was no longer needed here. Vegeta stood and stretched his sore muscles. He was about to leave the room when he caught a small noise from Trunks. He turned to his son to see that his mouth was moving. But Vegeta couldn't quite pick up what he was saying. He listened hard and when he finally caught what was being said his blood stopped cold.

_"Zien m'oafka yon Goten._ _Zien wese hen yon clan. Yon arn betunfis, zien prinzeh." _Trunks said softly, almost singing. Then he began all over again. Each time never breaking the flow of the words or his soft movements through Goten's hair. Vegeta was in absolute shock. His mouth was dry and if he were to look in a mirror he was probably pale as the death. Vegeta stayed long enough to commit the words to memory. Though there were some bells ringing in his subconscious. Then he left the living room to find Bulma. There was much to be discussed.

.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Vegeta stood in front of the window in his and Bulma's bedroom waiting for her to enter. As urgently as he needed to speak to her he had learned long ago that interrupting her research was for the stupid. And Vegeta was not an idiot. So he was left with only his thoughts. He couldn't get what had happened out of his head. Never had he seen his son act like that. And his voice… it was far from the cocky, confident tone that he was used to. It had been so quiet and with a gentle, loving caress that left The Saiyan Prince unsettled. Then there was the obvious problem with the whole situation. He had never…

Bulma chose that moment to enter the room with a tired smile on her face. The she spied Vegeta and said; "I just got the boys to bed. You'll never guess how I found them."

"If you're referring to Trunks holding Goten's hand and stroking his hair then I know exactly what you're talking about". Vegeta said quietly. Bulma caught his tone and turned to face him. Vegeta stared into Bulma's eyes. "We need to talk" Vegeta said simply.

Bulma sighed. "I thought this might come up eventually. Well Vegeta let's here how disappointed you are in your son for his choices. I'm pretty sure I can guess though." Her tone grew colder. "That's your problem Vegeta you let your god damn pride and self image run your life! Can't you just accept that your son isn't you? Let him live his life the way he wants to and not worry about how it will make you look!" She put as much of a malicious spin on the word "you" as she could muster.

Vegeta was stung. One thousand angry retorts exploded in his head but he beat them down. Arguing was not what he came to do and it would get them ass freaking nowhere. He forced himself to calm down. "Fine." He said. "I just wanted you to know that Trunks pledged to Goten." The aftermath of these words led to a heavy silence. Bulma gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about, Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta produced a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "What's this?" Bulma asked, taking it.

"Just read it." Vegeta said simply. Bulma looked at the paper. It was carefully written in Vegeta's handwriting. It said: "I love you Goten. I will hold you close. You are beautiful, my prince." Bulma's eyes drifted back to Vegeta's. "I don't get it." She said.

"Trunks was saying that to Goten while he slept." Vegeta explained. "I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So I wrote it down to show you."

"Doesn't seem like a big deal to me." Bulma said

"It's a translation." Vegeta continued. Here's what he really said: _"Zien m'oafka yon Goten._ _Zien wese hen yon clan. Yon arn betunfis, zien prinzeh."_

Bulma's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Hey, that sounds kind of familiar…"

"It should." Vegeta said. "I said almost the exact same thing to you the night we conceived Trunks." Bulma's jaw dropped. Vegeta continued. "Replace Goten's name with yours and switch out "prinzeh" with "prinza", which means princess, and we have a word for word recitation."

"So that was you pledging yourself to me?" Bulma asked.

"Yes and now Trunks has pledged himself to Goten." Vegeta said thoughtfully. "This is a situation completely unprecedented, due to their age it should be impossible but yet it happened."

"So you're not mad that Trunks likes another boy?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "No reason to be. These kinds of relationships were quite common on my home world. Of course they were usually older. Saiyan women were rare so it wasn't uncommon for men to develop feelings for other men. Especially if they were lifelong friends as Goten and Trunks are."

Bulma peered deep into Vegeta's eyes. "So why are you worried then?"

Vegeta stared right back into her eyes. "Where did he learn…?" Vegeta whispered softly.

"What did you say?" Bulma hadn't caught that. Vegeta had talked too softly for her to hear.

"I said where did he learn." Vegeta said clearer. "I haven't taught Trunks a syllable of my language. How did he know what to say?"

.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.

Dark-Flame- So there it is. Read, Review, You know the drill. I'm really interested in what you guys think of this.


End file.
